1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with an expansion card fastening device.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer generally includes a case, a motherboard fixed in the case, some extension cards electrically plugged onto the motherboard, and a cooling device. Such extension cards may include an extension graphics card and an extension sound card. During use of the personal computer, these extension cards may be unplugged from and plugged into the motherboard many times. As a result, the extension cards may no longer be securely and reliably connected to the motherboard.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.